Mrs Grayson
by revengefan
Summary: Emily just gave birth to Daniels baby .She struggles with mother hood and the reality of being Mrs Grayson. Please read and review :)
1. Meet the Grandparrents

sorry for any mistakes ... please read and review :)

"Her names Daniela " said Emily .

Handing the pride and joy of her life over to Victoria .Emily could not believe that her daughter was a Grayson .Deep down it hurt her ,but after she found out she was pregnant with Daniels baby .She said goodbye revenge and hello Mrs Grayson .

It all happened so quickly ,her pregnancy test came back positive and she had no choice but to offer the child the life it deserved .Unfortunately that night on the boat Daniel got shot by Aiden and he did not survive .

Emily was angry at Aiden and he knew it .He had fled the country and has not returned .

Victoria looked to Emily in surprise .

"Daniela ,after Daniel "said Victoria .

"Yes " said Emily .

Victoria's eyes glistened as Daniela was put into her arms .

" She's beautiful Emily " said Victoria ,

looking down in amazement at her granddaughter .

Emily smiled her and Victoria hadn't exactly got on since Daniels death but they both seemed to put all differences aside when it came to Daniel's daughter .

"She looks just like her father ,and she's just been born " said Emily

sitting up in the hospital bed .Victoria examined the child closely .she definitely had Daniel in her ,but she could see what looked like blonde strands of hair on the child's head and her eyes were the exact colour of Emily's.

" I think there some of you in her " said Victoria smiling back at Emily .

" How are you ? , the nurse told me there were some complications "said Victoria her brow furrowing in concern.

" Good ,everything's fine " said Emily quite surprised on the sudden interest in her health .

"That's great , darling " said Victoria sitting on the edge of the bed and handing back Daniela .to Emily .

" We wouldn't want anything to happen ,for Daniela " said Victoria smiling at Emily .Emily smiled back still in awe of the child in her arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful Emily , you will be a great mother and do not hesitate to ask me anything " said Victoria while thinking about how happy Daniel would have been at the moment if he was here .

"I see you tomorrow " said Emily as Victoria rose off the bed.

" Of course ,I will be here bright and early " said Victoria while resting her palm on the fore head of Daniela and then patting Emily's shoulder .

" Conrad its lovely " said Emily after unwrapping the dress Conrad had given to Daniela as a present .Conrad was sitting on the edge of the bed looking over at Daniel who was sound asleep , to his dismay ..

" Oh well , only the best for our sleeping beauty " said Conrad standing up and staring down at Daniela in the cot.

" I am so sorry she's sleeping " said Emily seeing the longing in his eyes to interact with his grandchild.

" You can hold her if you want " said Emily smiling.

" Really " said Conrad .

" Of course " said Emily getting out of the bed and picking up Daniela , gently enough so she would not wake, she then handed her to Conrad .

" You are her granddad" said Emily

Conrad gazed down in awe .

" Good mourning " Victoria said slightly surprised to see her granddaughter being held in the arms of her ex-husband . She already felt protective over Daniela and she wasn't even one day old .Emily looked up to see Victoria smiling .

" Good mourning " said Emily said as Victoria walked over to Emily , Conrad and Daniela . Conrad didn't acknowledge Victoria .Emily could already feel the tension building in the room .

There was a minute of silence, which included awkward looks and looking at Daniela .

" How are you feeling today " said Victoria choosing to ignore Conrad and focus on Emily , the mother of her grandchild.

"Good , I am feeling much better "said Emily .

Victoria caught sight of the dress Conrad had bought Daniela .The dress was obviously picked out by Conrad .It was ridiculous , bright pink with sparkles all over the dress .Conrad never had a clue what to pick out for babies. He had bought several dresses for Charlotte ,all over which were over the top dresses . Victoria never held back on her opinions but Emily clearly did .

" What an interesting dress , did Conrad buy it " Victoria said her head snapping to face Conrad.

"Yes , I did " said Conrad a hint of annoyance in his response

"Emily I must be going , I will see you soon " said Conrad putting Daniela back in the cot and giving Emily a quick hug .

" Goodbye " said Emily as he left the room .

Emily and Victoria found themselves alone .

" Well at least he has left , you are not seriously thinking of putting Daniela in that dress , are you ? " said Victoria .

"emm... " Emily said . Conrad had made some effort and knew the dress was a bit over the top but judging by the price tag it was expensive .

" maybe " Emily said awkwardly while sitting on the side of the bed .

" He did go to some effort " Emily said shyly .

" Oh ! , I suppose " said Victoria slightly surprised .and figured she should keep her nose out her Conrad and Emily's friendship .

"When are you going to be discharged ?" said Victoria sitting beside Emily on the bed .

" I think tomorrow " said Emily

" Are you going to be staying in the beach house?" said Victoria .

" probably , Nolan said he would help out when he gets back with some meeting in Japan , he wanted to come back straight away but I told him to stay " said Emily .

" Why don't you stay with me ?" the words left Victoria's mouth before she could stop herself .

"Oh , no " Emily quickly declined the offer even though she did need some help , she had read every baby book there was but she seemed to always be good in theory of what she had to do , but no the actually acting out of it .

"no , no , I insist ,the house is big enough now that charlottes gone and you need all the support you can get " Victoria said aware she wanted to see her grandchild as much as possible .

" okay" Emily said but immediately regretted her choice . She wanted Daniela to know her grandparent but not become them .


	2. Awake

Authors Note : I forgot to say in the last chapter this story was inspired by Heroinegauddess story " Three generations of David Clarke " . Thanks to all who reviewed :). Sorry about the delay. Here's the next chapter.

Also in this story Lydia never came back .

...

Victoria was awaked to the sound of wailing coming from a few rooms down .Victoria's eyes fluttered open and her hand reached out to the lamp switch. It clicked on and her eyes adjusted to the light .The wailing continued as she pulled herself out of bed and put on her silk nightgown. She opened her room door and saw a light coming from a room a few doors down the hall .She peaked her head in the open door to see Emily franticly rocking Daniela in her arms saying in low sounds

" shhhh .." .

Emily became aware of Victoria's presence in the room as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder .Victoria ,still half asleep saw Emily's tired and helpless expression .Victoria gave a small smile to Emily .

" Victoria , I'm so sorry , I just don't know what's wrong" Emily said sitting down on the side of her bed.

Victoria walked over and put her hands out in a gesture for Emily to put Daniela in her arms .Emily handed Daniela over to Victoria. As Daniela was placed in her arms she smelled a dirty diaper .

" She needs a change " Victoria said bringing Daniela over to the changing table .Emily followed .

Emily put Daniela in the cot and her brown eyes began to close. A sigh escaped Emily's mouth .

" You are okay , I was already awake " Victoria said to make Emily feel better.

Emily rolled her eyes .

" Sure , I have been a nightmare this past week I am sure you want me gone as soon as you can " Emily said going back to sit on the side of her bed .

" I have no idea what I am doing " Emily said .

Victoria followed and sat down beside a clearly exhausted Emily . Emily was wearing a pyjama pants and a tank top . There were black bags under Emily's large brown eyes and her blonde hair was slightly knotted .

" You are doing fine " Victoria said surprised that she was acting so nice to Emily .Before Daniel pasted away she practically despised the girl and even after she had her reservations about the 29 year old.

Emily's eyes met Victoria's and she sat in awe of how kind Victoria was being to her . There eyes connected and Emily said without thinking ,

" Why are you being so nice to me ?"

Victoria was taken back . It was the first time Emily had asked her something so straight forward .Usually there would be another motive or something snide would be said .

" Its just , ever since Daniel's death you have been a lot less disgusted by me, then you used to " Emily said looking down at her hands and then back at Victoria anxiously waiting for a response .

Flashback :  
Victoria was looking into the sea from her balcony . There were tears in her eyes , it had been a week since Daniel's death and the funeral had been held today .Victoria was still in her long black dress from it .Emily walked into the bedroom .Scared about what to do ,she hadn't told anyone besides from Aiden . Nolan was completely in the dark . Daniel and her were planning to tell everyone after the wedding but never got the opportunity .

She was the most nervous to tell Victoria she would surely accuse her of lying and shut her out and never accept her grandchild. Emily was wearing a black three quarter length black dress and tears were still in her eyes .

Victoria heard footsteps and said  
" Who is it ?" in a small voice .

Scared Victoria was going to kick Emily out before she opened her mouth she spoke clearly and quickly .

"Emily " Emily replied.

Victoria's eyes shut and her hand found her face cleaning any tears on her checks .She was really not in the mood to put up with Emily . She turned around to see Emily standing still with bloodshot eyes to match her own . She wanted to see what was so urgent that she had to disturb her .

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but there is something really important I have to tell you " Emily said all at once .

" Go on " Victoria said curious of what was that so important .

" I'm .. I'm ..I'm pregnant . ..."

authors note- thanks so much for reading and please review.


	3. WAIT

Authors Note - Thanks to everyone who reviewed .I already have a friend beta reading my story but thanks for offering becr26 :). I hope you like this chapter . the last chapter stopped in the middle of a flashback .  
Flashback Continued-

Victoria stood still unable to take in the information Emily had shared .Was this really true , Emily had a part of Daniel inside her in the form of a baby . Victoria was just standing there unable to function . She didn't know what reaction to orchestrate .Emily also was unsure what to say or do .There eyes were still locked but Emily broke that contact . She looked down at her purse unable to keep the eye contact . Emily opened her purse and took out a sonogram photo , unable to keep the tears in her eyes in any longer she took a few steps closer to Victoria and handed her the photo .Emily's tears begun to roll down her checks . Victoria still in shock looked at the took the photo and examined the photograph .She gave a small smile and said " Can I have a copy of this ". Emily looked up in complete awe . "You can have it , I already have another one " Emily said dying her tears . Victoria looked up from the photograph and gave for the first time a genuine smile to Emily .  
"Emily , are you okay " Victoria said smiling and then she did something Emily was not prepared for .Victoria saw the tears in Emily's eyes and she hugged Emily . Victoria was so happy that a bit of Daniel was living on and she knew that Emily must be scared, doing this all on her own . Emily was overwhelmed how Victoria was taking the news it was the first time she has been nice to her since she was a little girl. The hug only lasted for a few seconds but It gave Emily the reassurance that this baby would be loved and protected .

Flashback Ended/p  
"Emily , I , I... I need to get back to sleep ,I have to go to a breakfast ,meeting tomorrow ."Victoria said rising from the bed quickly unable to answer Emily's question . The truth was Victoria had grown to care for Emily . While Emily was pregnant , Victoria had seen the side of Emily that Daniel had clearly loved . Victoria was unable to admit her preconceived ideas of who Emily was ,were wrong .Emily didn't reply to Victoria she stayed on the bed looking up at Victoria . Victoria didn't wait for her to talk she left the room at lightning speed . Afraid Emily would go after her she crawled into her bed and quickly switched the light off . Once in bed she took in what she had done . Why didn't she just tell her truth . She had to realise that her grandchild's mother was going to be in her life until she died .At some point the truth would out . Victoria tossed and turned all night afraid that Emily would talk to her about her sudden exit .

The next mourning Victoria woke up bright and early . She put on a dark purple bandage dress and black heels . Afraid she would meet Emily she walked quietly down stairs .To her delight Emily was still asleep . Victoria got a car to her breakfast meeting . She sat faking smiles and laughs . Throughout the meeting her mind kept wandering back to her discussion with Emily .As she got into the car back to Grayson mayor she made the choice to tell Emily the truth the minute she got back .Victoria walked into the hall to the sound of laughter . "Ems she so cute " said a man's voice .This was followed by "What ,this must have cost a fortune " said Emily's voice. Victoria sided the doors of the sitting room open to see Emily , Daniela and Emily's best friend Nolan Ross . Emily and Nolan looked to the door seeing Victoria smiling at them . "good mourning" Victoria said .Victoria and Nolan hadn't exactly got on since the wedding. Nolan was quite protective over Emily, Victoria thought he was like an older brother to Emily . Nolan had made it quite clear to Victoria that if she hurt Emily he would make her pay . Victoria understood his concern ,but she never really knew how close they were , Until the last couple of months . He would be at Emily's house nearly every day Victoria would visit . He had bought a million presents for her through out and was there for Emily around the clock. It surprised Victoria . She had known Nolan a long time and he seemed to not let many in . He seemed to have a guard up . He never had close friends until Emily . "Hello Mrs Grayson " Nolan said with his usual sarcasm.  
"I guess Victoria would have to wait to talk with Emily .  
Authors note - thanks again for reading . Sorry I took so long to update , I was really busy . I have some pretty good ideas for the next few chapters .More action and drama will be comming . Please review :). It really encourages me to write more :)!


	4. Godparents

"Sorry ,I didn't call before I came ,I only got back this mourning and couldn't wait to see this little beauty " Nolan said rocking Daniela in his arms . His arms ! . Victoria was not comfortable with her granddaughter in Nolan's arms ,She hardly knew him .Emily didn't seem worried . Victoria didn't mind Conrad holding Daniela ,she knew him ,they were married for 25 years . She knew every Skelton his closet .But Nolan was a mystery to her . "Oh ! ,Don't mind me " said Victoria quickly exiting the room . She had no business with Nolan . It seemed to rude to be there when Emily and Nolan were together . They were friends and she wanted to respect their privacy .

""Thanks so much for this Nolan ,but seriously you should not have spent so much " said Emily starring down at the necklace with Daniela written in diamonds on it "She deserves it Ems" Nolan said smiling down at Daniela .  
""How do you even know yet " Emily "I know because she will have the best mom in the world "Nolan said smiling up at Emily ."I think I've been here long enough , and this little beauty seems to be falling asleep "Nolan said putting Daniela into a little crib .Nolan made his way to the door ,when Emily's hand caught his wrist .Nolan turned and Emily said "Will you be Daniela's godfather? " ."Of course " Nolan said smiling at Emily . "I know , I am not exactly religious but I think it's important she had godparents" Emily said .

"Victoria was sitting in her Thorne ,When she heard screams . Getting concerned she made her way back to the living "Oh my God Ems thank you so much ahhhh" Nolan said getting exited .Victoria pulled the doors open and saw Nolan and Emily smiling . "Sorry ,I just heard screams and came to see if everything is ok " Victoria said . "Everything fine ,don't worry too much" Nolan said walking towards the door . Emily followed saying "Victoria. ,would mind ,just watching Daniela for a minute , I am just walking Nolan to his car " said Emily ."Of course "Victoria said smiling .Nolan and Emily made there way to the door . Once the door closed Victoria spotted the diamond necklace. Making sure the coast was clear she picked it up and examined the it she thought . Victoria hadn't even bought Daniela a present yet and Nolan's present was breath taking

Meanwhile Nolan and Emily were having a serious conversation beside Nolan's car . "Ems ,I don't know what to tell you , there hasn't been a trace of Aiden in Japan " said Nolan . " I thought you had some kind of a lead " Emily said . "I am sorry , it was another dead end ,look don't worry about it if he wanted something he would have already came " Nolan getting into his car ."I hope so !" Emily said as Nolan's car drove away Emily made her way back inside to find Victoria looking at the necklace Nolan had given Daniela. Victoria didn't seem to notice Emily come back inside so Emily walked right behind her ."Beautiful isn't it " Emily said .Victoria got such a shock she jumped up with fright .She twisted her head to see Emily laughing . Laughing , Emily hardly ever laughed with Victoria . Victoria smiled and put the necklace back in its box ."Sorry , I didn't mean to give you such a fright " Emily said smiling . "Nolan bought a beautiful necklace " Emily said finding a chair to sit on . Victoria sat down as well ,"he has good taste " Victoria said ."You didn't mind looking at it anyway " Emily said giving a smug Victoria eyebrows arched " sorry , I cant resist looking at jewellery " Victoria said giving a smile . "May I ask what Nolan was so excited about " Victoria said. Emily was a bit taken back , why did Victoria care so much ?. Especially since last night she practically ran out of answering her question . "Why do you ask ?" Emily asked furring her eyebrows .

"Curiosity. " Victoria said smiling . This was quite odd they never usually were this friendly only when it was Christmas or when they were both slightly "Em, I asked Nolan to be Daniela's godfather " Emily said looking over to Daniela. Victoria was surprised . Nolan and Emily were close but she never knew she would trust him with her child. "Oh !" Victoria said a hint of surprise in her voice ."Em , yeah ,well I trust him with my life , you probably don't understand " Emily said looking down wondering if she should had asked permission . "Oh !, I didn't mean to offend you !, have you decided who the godmother will be " said Victoria . She was curious to know as Emily had only a few good friends most of which are male . Not unlike Victoria , Emily seemed to prefer men over women looked up . "No , not yet " Emily said lying back in the chair. The truth was she was thinking of asking Charlotte but she saw how much stress Charlotte had recently and she was afraid that asking her would cause more. Charlotte had gotten a job at Volez and was constantly jetting off to different parts of Europe and back again. Emily hardly ever saw her . She was currently in London or was it Berlin . Emily had really no other options . Amanda had been her only girl friend . Victoria let out a sigh of relief she did not want Emily to feel pressure but she quiet liked the idea of being a grandmother and a godmother . It would make Conrad jealous which always was "Would you do it ?" Emily said blurting it out without thinking . What had she just said . Emily was thinking it she didn't want the words to actually come out. "Oh my ,Emily ,it would be an honour " Victoria said a large grin spreading across Victoria's face. Emily swallowed , she couldn't say no now . She bit her lip and smiled at Suddenly a cry erupted from Daniela . Emily who was still in her nightgown at 12 o clock in the day , got up off the chair when she was stopped by Victoria . "You sit down I'll take care of her " Victoria said while pushing Emily gently back in the chair. "Oh ,it's fine " said Emily trying to get up ,but she was stopped by Victoria yet again . Victoria ignored Emily's struggle and pushed her back into the chair . Victoria picked up Daniela who's cry's were becoming louder ."Shhhh "Victoria said in hushed tones as she walked up the stairs to Emilys room to change Daniela . Emily didn't move as she saw Victoria disappear up the stairs with her child . Maybe she was starting to trust her. Emily was starting to see what her father clearly saw in Victoria . A love for her family. Victoria clearly loved Daniela even at such a young drifted into a sleep .

"Victoria set Daniela down on the changing mat gently .While she unbuttoned the onsie she looked up at Daniela . She was a true beauty . Her crying stopped when Victoria removed the dirty diaper . Then Victoria's eyes met Daniela's and she smiled at her . As Victoria put on a clean diaper she said "there you go all done !". The little girl had a twinkle in her eye ."Now , lets go back down to mommy " Victoria said picking up Daniela made her back downstairs . She entered the living room to find Emily asleep. She laughed lightly ,the girl was complete exhausted . She obviously had never had that much experience with children .Victoria sat down and began to read a book to Daniela in a hushed tone to make sure Emily would not wake up . When she finished reading she looked to the door to find Conrad standing , just staring at her and Daniela

""You used to do that with Daniel " he said smiling . Victoria was surprised , had he been there the whole time . She remembered he use to watch her while she read to Daniel as a baby . Victoria said nothing ,only pointing to Emily to show he had to keep his voice down . Conrad pointed to Daniela who was now asleep in Victoria's arms . Victoria looked up to see Conrad's smug smile. Victoria got up and put Daniela in her little cot in the living room ."Mother and daughter both asleep " Conrad said . Victoria turned around and put a figure to her lips "Shhhh". Conrad smiled and left the room . Victoria followed him "May I ask why your here " she said following Conrad to his office . "May I ask, why it's a crime for me to come to see my granddaughter and my daughter in law " he said copying Victoria's annoyed tone . "Well ,can't you see there asleep , you can leave now " Victoria said as he started rooting threw drawers in the study. Victoria crossed her arms standing on front of the desk . " What are you looking for ?" she said getting annoyed . " Calm down dear ,I forgot something when I cleared out the office " Conrad said looking around . "Ah there it is " he said picking up a photo frame with a picture of Victoria and a baby Daniel. Victoria arched her eyebrows. "What , can't I have a photo ?" Conrad said turning back to his ex -wife .Conrad walked out of the room and then out of Grayson Mayor completely, taking the photograph with him .

Victoria walked back to the living room and saw that bother of the girls were still asleep . she realised she hadn't discussed Emily's and her conversation last night . Victoria sat down and came up with different ways to tell Emily the truth. She came up with several different scenarios in her head , but none of them worked out . She sat in a fickle ,racking her brain for more ways . Something caught her eye . Emily's face . There something strange about it. It looked somewhat peaceful . She starred at Emily more intently . She saw a certain familiarity with it . She couldn't place it but she looked like a little girl . A happy , unfazed girl . When it all changed . Emily's eyes fluttered open . Oh no Victoria thought the time was approaching . She had to tell her now.

"thanks for reading ,please review.


	5. Alone

Emilys eyes fluttered open .Her eyes adjusted to the light . She lifted her head to see Victoria sitting opposite her .Victorias eyes looked deep into was unsure on how to start the both held eye contact until Victoria broke it looking at her hands . Emily sat up straight on the chair . "Emily ,I think we need to discuss something really important " Victoria said awkwardly . Emilys head lifted to meet Victorias . Emily stayed quiet unsure what she was referring to. "Emily , I .. I shouldn't have walked out on you last night . I didn't answer your question . It's just ". Victoria stopped and hesitated slightly. Emily was listening intently. "Emily , the past few months I've realised that my preconception of you were wrong , you are a good person " Victoria said shaking. Emily eyes started to water and fill with tears . Victoria looked up and saw this . " What I'm trying to say is , I'm sorry for being so unpleasant to you ,while you were with Daniel " Victoria gave a weak smile ,happy she has said it .Emily couldn't control her emotions . Since she had seen David and Victoria together she always thought she would hate her . Now , hearing this became unbelievable. Emily stood up and so did Victoria . Emily was crying and hugged Victoria . They both stayed in this embrace . "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that " Emily said though snuffes .

"Ems are you sure you don't want to stay over ?" Nolan said bringing in the last box of Danielas clothes . Emily laughed " I am sure Nolan , I will be fine , you should know that by now " she said . "Fine but , I'm only a phonecall away " he said smiling . "Damm it !, is that the time , I am really sorry Ems I have to go to a meeting . Havier will kill me if I am late " Nolan said walking over to Emily who was sitting beside Victoria on the couch across the fire . He gave her a quick hug and ran out the door . Emily laughed , Nolan was really the best friend she could ever have . He always there for her.

Emily had a cup of tea in her hands and the baby monitor beside her on the table . Daniela was sound asleep in Emilys room. Emily was happy that her baby would grow up in the same house she grew up in . She had just moved back in to the beache house after staying in the Grayson mayor for a week and half . She was happy to be back in familer surroundings .

Victoria was sitting beside Emily reading an art magazine. Emily was unsure to interrupt her reading . Victoria put down the magazine and turned towards Emily. "Are you interested in art ?" Victoria said . Victoria had given some thought and realised she hardly new anything about Emily . "Yes , I , em paint " Emily said hesitant to tell her about her paintings . Emily didn't think they were that good , and knew Victoria would judge her harshly, if she saw them."Really, I never knew ! , can I see some of your work ?" Victoria said cheerfully . Emily looked down at her hands . She was quite nervous. She had only shown Nolan and Daniel her work. They all said they were good .She was worried they only said it because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. " sure ! " Emily said leaving down het cup and going over to the her case that held some of her paintings. She pulled out the best one she could find and sat down beside Victoria. Emily handed it over to her . Victoria took the canvas in her hands. She was surprised by Emilys work . Daniel had mentioned it a few times , but she did not think Emily wad good. The painting was a picture of the sea at night with a full moon in the sky. The painting was beautiful. Emily waited anxiously for a reply ."Emily , you have a real talent this is beautiful " Victoria said smiling at Emily. " Where did you get such talent ?" Victoria said still in awe of the painting . "My mother " Emily blurted out . Victoria turned towards Emily and left the canvas beside the couch . "She passed away when you younger " Victoria said . Emily didn't know if was a question or not ." Em , yeah , she died when I was around 8 ,in a car accident " Emily said . Emily hated lying about this . She would rather avoid the awkard lie session but knew Victoria was going to ask more questions. " I am very sorry , life must have been hard " Victoria said. " I was put in the foaster care system , I had no living relative . I was abused by my foster father and I got sent to juvi for prottecing myself. I got out of juvi and decided I wanted a new life " Emily said . " And here you are , you had a hard life Emily like myself " Victoria said smileing. Emily felt guilt built upside , was she really going have to lie for the rest of her life .Would her daughter never know who she truly was . There was silence . Victoria broke it saying " I should leave you to get settled back in " Victoria said standing up . Emily stood up aswell. " I will see you at the Christing tomorrow ? " Emily said walking Victoria to the door . "Of course " Victoria gave a smile and walked out the door.  
Once Emily was sure Victoria had gone she went to her pannel and got her infinite box. She opened it . She knew her revenge was over but sometimes she needed to be reminded of happier times with her father .

Victoria arrived to an seemingly empty Grayson mayor taking off her prada shoes she couldn't help but feel lonely with the house empty . She walked up the stairs till she came across her room . She opened her balcony doors and stepted out into the cool night . She gazed upon Emilys house noticeing her lights turn off . Victoria turned around to see Conrad standing in the doorway . She let out a screech in surprise . "Darling , it's only me ! " he said laughing and put his hand on her back to guide her back inside . Victoria did walk back . " Why are here Conrad "she said angryly. Conrad closed the doors and turned to face Victoria ."I wanted to see my granddaughter" he said ." I an beginning to think that you are making up excuses to come to see me " Victoria said crossing her arms . Conrad face fell " What if I am ,who could blame me , I want to see the most beautiful woman in the world " . Victoria was taken back by his compliment . " Oh Conrad " she said in a soft voice ,playing along waking towards him . " Your compliments don't impress me " she said standing now right on front of him . Conrad went with an feeling and kissed Victoria . Victoria shocked by the turn of events pushed him off immediately ."What the hell was that? " Victoria said disgusted . " Your were practically begging for it Vic " Conrad said smugly . " Do you mistake hatred for begging ? " she said sarcastically . Conrad smiled and pushed Victoria back into a dressing table and kissed her this time she didn't stop him but pulled him closer .

Emily pulled cover back and hopped into bed. She fell back into the mattress and looked over to the crib checking that Daniela was sound asleep . Suddenly she heard a noise comming from her kitchen she got up and took her gun in her hand . She opened the door and walked down the stairs . She shouted "who's there ". She walked down the stairs to see the doors wide open . There was a photo frame with Daniel in it smashed on the ground. Emily started to panic .


	6. Okay !

Emily closed the doors quickly . This was a clear sign that Aiden had been there. Unable to comprehend what to do , she rang Nolan. The conversation was short but without fail Nolan arrived 10 minutes later . Emily was in her bedroom with Daniela because she feared for her child's safety . Nolan's ran into the room and said " Ems are you ok ?" . Emily looked up in shock . She was worried Aiden would hurt her or worse her daughter . "Emily , everything's going to be ok " he said pulling her into a embrace. " No it isn't Nolan , Aiden isn't stupid , he's a trained killer , he after me and my daughter " Emily said starting to cry .

Victoria awoke with her head resting on Conrad's chest . Her eyes fluttered open slowly taking in her surroundings . When she realised where she was , she jumped up off Conrad's chest waking Conrad in the process. They both looked at each and looked away . Did she really give in to Conrad ,Victoria thought. She looked at the alarm clock and realised it was nearly 10 . Victoria panicked the christing was at twelve and Charlotte was coming over to get ready . Victoria looked back to Conrad who was oblivious to the time . " Conrad , It's nearly ten o'clock and I have to get ready for the christing " Victoria said shyly . " Oh , of course " Conrad said standing up and putting on his trousers and white shirt . Victoria looked at him changing . He was facing the wall with his back to Victoria . She sat still and jumped up when the familiar voice of her daughter rang through the hall. " Mom , where are you ? " she called walking up the stairs towards Victoria's room. Victoria turned to Conrad in a panic . She couldn't let her daughter see this . She knew that she would jump to conclusions and think they were back together. Which was far from the truth . The truth was Victoria and Conrad were shocked about there actions last night. They both were sober and craved each other . Which was awkward as if this would have happened under the influence of alcohol they could blame that. But there was nothing to blame . " Conrad get into the bathroom " Victoria said while pushing him into the bathroom . He didn't say anything it was like he read her mind. She gave a weak smile and closed the doors . Just when Charlotte walked through the door of her bedroom .

Victoria turned around quickly trying to art natural. "Mom , what's going on?" Charlotte said seeing her mother still in her nightdress . Victoria hardly ever slept in. "Nothing dear , I just overslept , making up for lost time when Daniela was here " Victoria said smiling . "Why don't we get ready " Victoria said . "Are you having a shower ?" Charlotte asked while Victoria guided her into the dressing room . " Oh , of course " Victoria said hesitantly . " You start getting ready in here , I'll have a shower" Victoria said smiling . Victoria walked out of the dressing room and into her bathroom . She met Conrad instantly all suited up like he had not just woken up two minutes ago. "Sorry , Conrad ... Em would you " said Victoria but was interrupted by Conrad ." Go ! " he said snapping at Victoria . Victoria was taken back , what did he expect her to give in again. "I'll see you at the Christing " said Conrad . He left the bathroom quietly avoiding Charlotte. Victoria stood still finding a guilt engulfing her .

"Emily slipped on a purple dress and started to apply her make up. She hadn't slept a wink and there was clear bags under her eyes. Emily set out covering them. Nolan had stayed over but she was still worried about Aiden . She finished applying her make up when she heard a familiar voice in the door way ." You look beautiful Emily " a voice spoke . Emily spun around to see Conrad in the doorway . He looked upset . His eyes were bloodshot and his posture was arched. " Good mourning Conrad!" Emily said smiling .She walked over to him and hugged him lightly as she had become accustomed to . Conrad was the reason for her father's demise but for some reason she oddly liked him . She didn't know what it was . Maybe it was his humour or was it the effort he made for Emily to be happy. She couldn't place it but liked his company sometimes . "I'm sorry I came in. I was just in the neighbourhood " Conrad said looking hesitant . " It's always a pleasure Conrad" said Emily smiling ,making her way back to her dressing table. To finish applying her make up . " I should let you finish " Conrad said . "Conrad , it fine " Emily said . " I really should go , Victoria and I aren't on the best terms" Conrad said leaving . Emily was confused .Why was he in the neighbourhood , he had bought a house in New York and the South Fork was a half an hour away . These questions flew around Emily's head until she heard the doorbell .

She had finally finished getting ready and brought Daniela down stairs with her to open the Standing in the doorway was none other than her royal highness and Charlotte . Charlottes enthusiastic smile lite up when she saw Emily approach. Emily opened the door and smiled at them . Charlotte ran in and pulled Emily into a hug . "Oh my God Emily she's adorable" Charlotte said starring at Daniela with an smile. Victoria walked in behind her and closed the door . She looked preoccupied. Victoria's eyes flew around the room as if she was looking for something . "Can I please hold her ?" Charlotte questioned . " Of course !, but will you help me get her ready first " Emily said . Emily gave a quick hello to Victoria and walked up the stairs with Charlotte . Victoria was left alone. Her head was still spinning from waking up beside Conrad . She caught a picture of Daniel in the corner of her eye. She went over to the desk and saw the picture frame was smashed . Victoria was confused why would Emily break this . Did it fall. Or was there something Emily wasn't telling. Emily was known to keep secrets but does she need help. Victoria starred down at the picture and noticed it was from Daniel and Emily's wedding . They both had the arms raised showing there rings on the alter . Victoria became worried , was Emily okay ...


End file.
